And so it was
by Mrs John Trueman Carter I
Summary: This is a little carby story. Read it and tell me what you think.


And so it was  
  
This is just a quick fic to keep you all amused. I hope you like it.  
  
A day after lockdown. Everyone who was quarantined was sent home the previous night after being given the vaccine. The ER was back to normal and all the staff where working apart from Carter who had the day off.  
  
"Monkey-pox huh, Carter will be pissed." Halley said in a normal nurse tone.  
  
"Yeah, It's not every day Dr. God's wrong is it?" Chuni, Halley's sidekick commented.  
  
"Come on guys. Give him a break." Abby said, protective of him.  
  
"You know Abby, just 'cos you're dating the top dog doesn't mean you can ditch your kind. You're one of us Abby. Nurses stick together." Halley stated, rather proudly.  
  
"If you've quite finished Halley I have a dog bite in exam 4 to heal, and I don't mean Carter."  
  
She started walking but turned back.  
  
"Oh and Halley, Carter and me aren't dating, yet!"  
  
She winked and continued for exam 4.  
  
Abby was in deep thought as she was seeing to the dog bite. Her thoughts all leading back to one thing, John Carter. Kissing him was amazing, so soft yet so powerful. It was amazing how much one kiss could mean to her. She remained thinking happy thoughts until she remembered his phone-call. She had to speak to him. He had asked her to go round to his grandmother's house after her shift.  
  
****************  
  
1/2 hour later.  
  
Only an hour left, she thought.  
  
"Abby, curtain two now!" Weaver barely looked at her, she just slammed the chart into Abby's chest and left.  
  
*********************************  
  
Meanwhile back at the Carter mansion John was getting the third degree about Abby. Why he told his grandmother about his love life he didn't know.  
  
"Gamma she's coming round later, I'll talk to her then."  
  
"Well you make sure you do. She's a lovely girl John and she deserves some respect." She said this in a 'grandma-knows-best' voice.  
  
He decided to cut the conversation short by going to have a shower.  
  
John didn't know what had happened in the past 24 hours, well he did he just couldn't believe it. In about an hour the woman he adored would be sitting in his living room. One thing was for sure; she wasn't getting away this time.  
  
*************************  
  
A tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality.  
  
"Abby?" He said, surprised.  
  
"One of your staff let me in." She noticed his expression. "You ok?"  
  
"I'm fine. You're early." He pointed out matter of factly.  
  
"Yeah, Susan said she'd cover me."  
  
They stood in silence for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. That was the good thing about their 'relationship', they could be in total silence but would still be communicating.  
  
Abby finally broke the silence.  
  
"So... What did you want to talk about?" As soon as the words left her mouth she felt stupid.  
  
"By the look on your face I'd say you already know."  
  
There was another pause of silence before....  
  
"Ok then, I'll start. What happened last night?" "Well, by the look on your face, I'd say you already know."  
  
They both laughed. Sarcasm worked like a charm on both of them.  
  
"Can I have a drink?" She asked. She though that if she had a moment to herself she could plan what she was going to do.  
  
"Sure, knock yourself out." He replied.  
  
She headed for the kitchen. What was she going to say to him? This was so hard. She only wanted to be with him.  
  
Carter was sitting on the armchair next to the now lit fire. He was nervous, he'd never been more nervous.  
  
As she re-entered the room he stood up to greet her.  
  
"Sit down John, I'm not royalty." She giggled quietly.  
  
"So... This kiss?" He blurted out from nowhere.  
  
"Yeah, the kiss. Can I start? Ok... I wanted it to happen. Maybe not in quarantine but I'm not sorry about it. I've loved you for a long time and the lockdown just brought it all out."  
  
Silence.....................................  
  
More Silence.......................................  
  
Still silence...............................................  
  
"Wow! I had a whole speech prepared but now it seems dull compared to that. I love you to and I want to be with you, more than anything."  
  
They look at each other.  
  
"What now?" She smiled at her own question.  
  
He stands up and kisses her with everything he has, which answers her question.  
  
And so it was. Carter and Abby, Abby and Carter. And so it was.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
There you go. I've had this written since the say after lockdown. I haven't seen the new series nor have I read any spoilers so if it has spoilers then I'm sorry. R/R. 


End file.
